Mario Kart 7
|genre = Racing |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone PEGI: 3 CERO: A |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Mario Kart Wii (2008) |nxtgame = N/A }} Mario Kart 7 is an upcoming Mario Kart game for the Nintendo 3DS and is going to be the seventh installment in the platform games in the Mario Kart series (and the ninth installment in the whole series including the arcade installments). Ghost data is able to be exchanged and online gameplay is available in multiplayer mode in this game. http://www.gamexplain.com/article-206-1277505938-mario-kart-3ds-uncovered-heres-what-we-know.html Gameplay According to the trailers released at E3 2011, the game will undergo several radical changes to make it different from previous Mario Kart games. Players now have the option of collecting coins while racing. At specific points in the games, the karts will sprout either hang gliders and propellors, allowing for racing in the air and underwater. Mario Kart 7 will also have kart customization options, allowing players to make custom karts out of a set of pieces, but some of the pieces need to be unlocked first. Mario Kart 7 also introduces Retro Karts (Karts returning from other Mario Kart series). Several courses from past Mario Kart games will return in the Retro Cups, including Luigi's Mansion and Airship Fortress. Mario Kart 7 has the option to race in first person view, meaning that the players can see the track up close for the first time. Mario Kart 7, unlike Mario Kart Wii, will return to the traditional 8 characters per race. It is also compatible with Streetpass and Spotpass. Bikes, which were introduced in Mario Kart Wii will not return in this game but the player will be able to perform Tricks. Confirmed Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy (Can be seen in this video at about 2:52) *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Koopa Troopa *Toad *Lakitu *Rosalina *Wario (Can be seen in this video at about 1:13) *Metal Mario *Mii *Shy Guy *Wiggler *Queen Bee Other *Grand Goombas *Tiki Goons *Screaming Pillars *Clampies *Cheep-Cheeps *Swoopers *Banzai Bills *Lakitus Items *BananaMario Kart 3DS: What we know so far *Green Shell *Blooper http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=251895 *Triple Bananas *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Starhttp://www.gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=160147 *Thunderbolt *Bullet Bill *Bob-omb *Coins *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Lucky 7 Courses New Courses Mushroom Cup *Toad Circuit *Daisy Hills *Cheep-Cheep Lagoon *Shy Guy Bazaar Flower Cup *Wuhu Loop *Mario Circuit *Music Park *Rock Rock Mountain ''Unknown Cup'' *Possibly a piece of the Jungle from Donkey Kong Country Returns with Donkey Kong's Treehouse, Tiki Goons, and Screaming Pillars. *Unnamed winter course. The Comet Observatory appears in the background. *Unnamed "neon city" course where it's raining *Bowser's Castle Retro Courses Shell Cup *Luigi Raceway (From Mario Kart 64) *Luigi's Mansion (From Mario Kart DS) *Bowser Castle 1 (From Mario Kart: Super Circuit) *Mushroom Gorge (From Mario Kart Wii) Banana Cup *Koopa Troopa Beach (From Mario Kart 64) *Mario Circuit 2 (From Super Mario Kart) *Coconut Mall (From Mario Kart Wii) *Waluigi Pinball (From Mario Kart DS) ''Unknown Cup'' *Maple Treeway (From Mario Kart Wii) *Airship Fortress (From Mario Kart DS) *DK Pass (From Mario Kart DS) *Kalimari Desert (From Mario Kart 64) *Koopa Cape (From Mario Kart Wii) *Dino Dino Jungle (From Mario Kart Double Dash) *Daisy Cruiser (From Mario Kart Double Dash) Kart Customizing Karts *Standard Kart *Birthday Girl *Bruiser *Blue Seven *Bolt Buggy *Cact-X *Bullet Duck *H2O *Banana Buggy *A Bee-shaped kart *A boat-shaped kart that looks similar to the Goo Goo Buggy from Mario Kart Double Dash *An plane-shaped kart that looks somewhat like Bowser's Hurricane exept smaller and without the face Retro Karts *Egg 1 *Barrel Train *B Dasher *Streamliner Wheels *Standard *Slick *Roller *Monster *Mushroom *Wood *Spongy Glider *Standard *Flower Glider *Peach Parasol *Super Glider *Swooper *Parafoil Battle Arenas New Battle Arenas *Honey Bee House *Sherbet Rink *Wuhu Town Retro Battle Arenas *Big Donut (From Mario Kart 64) *Palm Shore (From Mario Kart DS) *Battle Course 1 (From Mario Kart: Super Circuit) Technical Features Very few people have seen the demos, but those who have have said the 3D part of the game is amazing. Things such as flower petals and bats will fly at the player in this game, and the people that have played the demo have claimed that it is very cool. Another thing noticed that had never been done before was the competition the player's character's face had. When Mario and Luigi got close to each other, they would stare at each other competitively and keep an eye on each other. This was something new that never had been done before.http://ds.ign.com/articles/109/1098453p1.html So far, the game's frame rate is sixty frames per second, which is very decent. Gallery Artwork Mario MK7-1.png|Mario Mario MK7-2.png|Mario gliding. Bowser MK7.png|Bowser Luigi MK7.png|Luigi Yoshi MK7.png|Yoshi Mario MK7-3.png|The three characters. Peach MK7.jpg|Princess Peach Donkey Kong MK7.jpg|Donkey Kong Metal Mario MK7.jpg|Metal Mario Lakitu MK7.jpg|Red shelled Lakitu Boxarts and Logos MK7 US Cover.jpg|North American boxart. MK7 EU Cover.jpg|European boxart. MK7 JP Cover.jpg|Japanese boxart. MK7 Logo 1.png|First Logo MK7 Logo 2.png|Second Logo. MK7 Logo 3.png|Final Logo MK7 Logo 4.jpg|Character artwork alongside the beta logo. Screenshots MK7 Screen .jpg|Customization mode MK7 Screen 2.png|A track with Japanese peach trees MK7 Screen 3.png|A Bridge track (seems as if it is at Wuhu Island which is the island in Wii Sports Resort) MK7 Screen 4.png|A Forest track MK7 Screen 5.png|A Castle track MK7 Screen 6.png|Mario and Luigi in the air MK7 Screen 7.png|A turn MK7 Screen 8.png|Mario in his kart MK7 Screen 9.jpg|Donkey Kong racing through the jungle MK7 Screen 10.jpg|Bowser racing through the sea with cheepers MK7 Screen 11.jpg|Luigi racing in Maple Treeway. MK7 Screen 12.jpg|Bowser racing in Airship Fortress. MK7 Screen 13.png|Koopa in Luigi's Mansion MK7 Screen 14.png|Yoshi racing in Dino Dino Jungle MK7 Screen 15.jpg|Bowser in GBA Bowser Castle 1 MK7 Screen 16.jpg|An unkown underground course MK7 Screen 17.png|Koopa Troopa Beach MK7 Screen 18.png|Koopa Cape MK7 Screen 19.jpg|Luigi Raceway's tunnel as seen here in Mario Kart 7 MK7 Screen 20.jpg|Toad racing in Mushroom Gorge MK7 Screen 21.jpg|Donkey Kong, Toad and Mario racing in Shy Guy Carnival MK7 Screen 22.jpg|Inside Luigi's Mansion MK7 Screen 23.jpg|Outside Luigi's Mansion MK7 Screen 24.jpg|Yoshi in Cheep Cheep Lagoon ( If one looks closely, Yoshi appears to using a different style of hang glider) MK7 Screen 25.PNG|A new Bowser's Castle MK7 Screen 26.png|Wario in Waluigi Pinball MK7 Screen 27.PNG|Mario driving a Mario Kart 64-style kart while racing in SNES Mario Circuit 2 MK7 Screen 28.png|Peach in the Music Park course MK7 Screen 29.png|Yoshi racing in Wuhu Loop in the evening MK7 Screen 30.jpg|Wiggler in MK7 MK7 Screen 31.jpg|The Queen Bee in MK7 MK7 Screen 32.PNG|a new Rainbow Road course MK7 Screen 33.png|Wiggler racing through Rock Rock Mountain Trailer 2G0Q58-C0ME XS8YuB-w8VI References External Links *Brief footage. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Upcoming Games